Another Love live
by Makimakimaaa
Summary: Nico and Maki met in the hallways and it continued from there. when unexpected surprise happens will they be able to work together? (i'm going work on changing the summary) The events in this fanfiction follows the episodes but with some parts are taken out or changed. There's nico and maki and of course nozoeliz. please enjoy
1. Beginning

This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle on me. if you have any ideas you would like to happen in this story just comment or PM me. You should watch Love Live before reading this as some parts are edited out or change. Enjoy and please excuses my bad grammar and spelling.

Maki's POV

I stood in front of my new high school waiting for her aunt Nozomi. After about five minutes i to got annoyed and decided to walk in the school alone. I slowly made my way up the stairs trying to find my classroom. When i finally found my classroom I choose the seat at the back next to the window. The class finally started.

After a couple of hours of the class it was finally time for lunch, I got up from my desk and exit the classroom trying to find nozomi for my lunch. I knew nozomi was the vice student council president so I tried to find the room, i walked around completely lost. I bumped into a small girl with piggytails with two pink bows.

Her: watch where you're going

Me: your the one who ran into me

Her: did not

Me: did to

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to saw eli, nozomi "girlfriend"

Eli: what seems to be the problem?

Maki: Eli! Where's nozomi?

Eli: follow me

I followed Eli to the student council room where I saw nozomi sitting there with two bento boxes in front of her. She grabbed her red bento box from nozomi.

Me: thanks

Nozomi: no problem. Join us for lunch

I sat down next to nozomi and started eating my food. Nozomi and Eli sat there sharing a bento while doing same paper work.

Nozomi: are you enjoying your class?

Me: not really, it's boring

Nozomi: oh

We continued making small talk while eating. When they finished i got up, left the room and returned to class.

After school I walked home with Eli and nozomi back to nozomi house, since my parents are away on business trip and I wanted nozomi to keep me company. When we arrived at nozomi's house we had and tea and same Russian desserts that Eli brought over. We talked and watched tv till it was time to sleep.

The next day nozomi and I walked to school together, on our way they ran into umi, nozomi's younger sister and my Aunty. Umi was the youngest daughter of the family and is going take over their family's dojo. after their older brother decided to own a hospital and become a Doctor after having mr as teen with his wife. Nozomi was next in line but she instead travelled the world with her grandparents and had no interest in running the dojo. So umi was forced to take over the dojo. Umi was only a month older than me, since umi's parents had my father when their were 15, had nozomi when they were 27 and had umi when they were 30. It is a confusing family but i enjoy our family and we are very close with umi and nozomi, we think of ourselves as sisters rather than aunties and niece.

The three of us walked to school together and talked about our first day of school.

During the lunch break I decided to go to the library to read same music books. After school I text nozomi telling her that I will be spending the afternoon in the music room playing the piano.

I did this everyday for about 2 weeks. One afternoon while playing the piano i heard the door open and heard foot steps. I stopped the piano and turned around, she saw the girl from the other week that she ran into.

Her: so your the one playing and singing in here

Me: yeah so what!

Her: your not bad

Me: of course I am

Her: someone is up them self

Me: i am not

I sat there twirling my hair, trying not to make eye contact with her. She sat next to me.

Her: by the way I'm yazawa nico

Me: what ever

Her: what is your name?

Me: nishikino maki

Her eye grew now big in shock.

Her: your family owns that fancy private hospital?

I just rolled my eyes everytime I tell people my last name they always treat me different since my family owns the best private hospital in Tokyo. That's probably why I never had a real friend.

Her: ok hospital princess .

Me: hey

They

Me: anyway I need to get going.

I got up from the stool and grabbed my bag on the way out.

The following week it started to rain really hard, I just waited in the music room till the rain got lighter. Of course she forgot to bring her umbrella. She stood next to the window looking at the rain.

Someone: boo!

I turned around and screamed, I saw nico who was standing behind.

Me: Nico what are you doing here?

Nico: I saw you just standing there and I couldn't control myself

I just rolled my eyes as I sat down at the piano stool and started twirling my hair.

Nico: it's late you know, you should head home

Me: I know but ….

I looked out the window

Nico: did you forget your umbrella

I looked down at my feet so nico couldn't see my embarrass look on my face. I decided to suck it up and walk home in the rain. So I stomped out of the room and walked outside. I just finished crossing the when i heard Nico screaming my name. I stop and turned around.

Me: what do you want?

Nico: you're soaking wet just get under my umbrella.

She pulled my arm under the umbrella and we started walking towards home. It was awkward none of us said i word. We finally reached my house. We stopped outside, i was about to unlock the gate til I stop and turned to Nico. SHe was mostly wet since we both couldn't fit under the umbrella.

Me: ummm…. Do you want came in and dry off.

I ask blushy.

Nico just nodded her head and we continue to head inside. We took of our shoes and headed up stairs to my room.

Me: ummm… You should take a bath and get warm. I will put your clothes in the wash.

I went outside and grabbed her a towel and showed her my en-suite. I turned on the bath and left to get changed out of my wet clothes, When i was done i went back to the bathroom to see nico naked standing their. My face started to hot and red, I quickly bent down and grabbed her clothes and headed down stairs to the laundry and started the washing machine. I went back up stairs to grab clothes for nico to wear, about after 10 minutes nico came out in her towel. She looked so cute, I quickly looked to the clothes that i chose for her to wear.

Me: here put this on. It's getting late how about i order us some pizza.

Nico just nodded and started getting change, while i ordered.

Half an hour later we were in the lounge room watching a movie eating pizza. My eyes started to get heavy and started to close.

Nico's p.o.v

I looked over to Maki to see her asleep on the couch, she was so cute the way she slept. She had her hair across her face and a soft expression. Ever since she ran into her in the hallway she had a massive crush on her. The way she acts and walks is just so interesting. She nearly lost it when she heard her wonderful voice and piano. Everyday she would go past the music room to hear her play the piano and sing. She was super happy when maki invited her inside and now she's staying the night. She looked around and spotted a blanket and placed it on maki while moving closer to her. She was about pause the movie and fall asleep when she heard a sound coming from maki, she started to stir and wiggled her way up to nico's lap. Nico's heart started to beat, as she felt maki's warm body on her. When she finally relaxed she fall straight asleep.

She woke up when the bright sun shined through the window to her face. She started to move until she looked down and saw maki fast asleep on her lap. She couldn't help her self and moved the hair from her forehead and kissed it. As soon as he done that Maki started to move and woke up. Shit she thought. Maki sat up and moved closer to Nico and burried her head in my shoulders while sitting on my lap.

Me: what are you doing

She didn't do anything just hugged tighter, she just leaned down and kissed her top of her head. She started kissing all over my neck, than up to my lips and lets say things get pretty heated from their. After they had their fun they sat on the couch not even looking at each other. After about 10 minutes sitting like this she heard Maki's stomach growl.

Me: let's get you something to eat?

Maki still didn't talk and got off nico, she grabbed her phone and started to just sat there in silence.

Maki: breakfast is on its way

Me: ok….. Where's your parents?

Maki: they are away for a business trip

Me: You must get lonely  
Maki: not really.

After about 15 minutes the doorbell rang, maki went up to collect the food while i decided to get plates. Maki came back with waffles and coffee.

When we finished eating, maki headed to the laundry to grab my clothes. I just went to the bathroom and silent screamed about what just happened. She got phone call from her younger sister asking her to come back home. On the way back from the bathroom she ran into maki holding a washing basket.

Me: I kinda need to go back home

Her: ohh…. What about your uniform?

I told her give it to me at school on monday,as i headed back home.

Maki's P.O.V

I just stood there holding Nico's as she left my house. Great now I have clean the mess all by myself, I just made my way up to my bedroom and fell asleep on my bed. I don't know how long I was asleep for until I heard knocking on the front door. I slowly made my way down the front door.

Nozomi: good afternoon. It looks like someone just got out of bed.

I rolled my eyes and let nozomi enter the house.

Me: what do you want?

Nozomi: right… mums having a family lunch and ask me to bring you over.

Me: just give me a minute

As I was getting dress I heard nozomi screaming "what's with the mess in here?" Me: I had pizza last night… so what

I screamed while heading down stairs. I pray nozomi doesn't find nico's clothes on the couch.

About half an hour later we were sitting out the table with family minus my parents. Every second weekend my grandparents host family lunches, as a way to catch up with each other. After we finished eating and catching up umi and I decided to go outside so she can practise her sword skill thing that I don't understand. I just on the deck looking through my phone until I notice nico's friend requests. How did she find it I go under my dads last name Tojo so no one can find me. I debated whether i should accept her friend request, in the end I just left it and got up towards umi.

Me: can I have a go?

Umi: grab the spare one over there and I can teach you

Umi and I spent 2 hours practicing our sword skills.

Around 5 o'clock I ended up going home and facing the pizza mess. As I arrived home I saw that the mess was clean up and Nico's uniform freshly folded on my bed. That's right the maid came in today, I decided to play the piano for the rest of the day.

On the way to school on Monday I bumped into nico, all I wanted to do was walk away or turn invisible. We just stood their not even looking at each other.

Me: here

I have her a bag with her clothes.

Nico: thanks….. let's get going

We walked to school talking about our weekends, well she was I was just looking down at my feet. When we arrived to school we noticed everyone was around the message bored freaking out. Same second year just fainted when she saw the board .


	2. Episode 1 and 2

Nozomi's p.o.v

So the school is closing huh. I quickly ran up to the council room and saw Eli-chi face down on the desk. I walked behind her and hugged her as started crying.

Me: shhhh shhh

Eli: it's not fair

Me: I know

I spent 10 minutes trying to calm her down, there's no way she can go to class looking like this. I just told our teacher that we had a council work meeting and work to catch up on. When I returned to Eli-chi I gave a chocolate that I always keep in my bag for her, she was calmed down a bit.

We spent the whole morning working and trying to get her to calm down. Around lunch time we decided to take a walk for fresh air. Eli noticed kotori sitting down with umi and her friend honoka. Kotori's Mom was the chair women of the school. Eli-chi marched over their to ask kotori if she knew anything about the school closing down. She was so cold towards them but I will let that pass since she was upset.

By the end of the day eli-chi was finally calm enough to function, we decided to not hang out this afternoon since eli-chi wasn't feeling up to do anything.

The next day while we were doing our council work when suddenly Eli-chi stood up and stormed out of the room. I chased after her

Me: where are you going?

She continued waking without saying a word. We ended up in front of the chair women room.

Me: are you really doing this?

Eli-chi: yes

After the meeting with chair women went down Eli stormed out, she excused herself and followed up stairs. I was about to enter the room when Eli-chi yelled at me to leave her alone. This is the first time eli-chi has ever screamed at me , I didn't know what to do before i could control myself tears ran down my check. I ran down stairs to elichi's and I hangout.

Eli's p.o.v

Why did I just yell at nozomi, in the 3 years I have known her I would never yell at, she has nothing but support me. I placed my head on my arms, thinking how to approach this situation. After half an hour I still haven't heard a word from nozmi, I picked up my phone and rang her phone. After the 3rd ring nozomi still didn't answer, I started to panic.

It was the middle of class and nozomi wasn't in class, i couldn't stand that nozmi is missing class because of her. I decided to go to the "toilet" i stood outside the classroom deciding whether I should ask maki or umi where nozmi is. In the end I headed down to umi's classroom.

Me: umi have you seen nozomi?

Umi: no why?

I explained what happened to umi and we decided to look for umi together. We searched every where and still couldn't find her.

Umi: maybe she went home

Me: yeah.

I was about to go back to class until I remembered our secret spot that we used to eat lunch in. I made my way to that spot, I noticed nozomi was sitting there with her legs up to chest and her head between them. I placed my arms around her body and brought it closer to mine, she was crying softly.

Me: I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was just mad.

With that said I kissed her forehead, she started to slow down and I picked up her head. Her eyes were all puffy and red. I reached inside my pocket for tissues to wipe her face with.

We ended up sitting like this for an hour or so until her heard the lunch bell, Nozomi decided to grab our lunches while I wait here.

Maki's p.o.v

When I exited the music room after getting ask to join some idol thing, I just headed down stairs back to the classroom.

That afternoon I headed up to the student council room to hang out with Eli and nozomi. I wasn't expecting nozomi and Eli to be cuddle with each other and not doing their work.

Eli: oh hi maki

Me: hi, do you mind if I join you I don't feel like heading home yet?

Eli: sure

Eli looked down to nozomi's face who seemed to be asleep, she kissed her forehead and took off her jacket to place over her.

Me: how was class today?

Eli: I didnt really go for too long

She kept looking down at nozomi smiling every time.

Eli: she's so cute and peaceful

Me: yeah. Why don't you take her home if she's tired.

Eli: she looks comfortable I will let her sleep for another 45 minutes before waking her up. In the meantime do you want me to help with your homework?

Eli and I spent the afternoon doing my homework while nozomi slept on Eli's lap.

Chapter 4

Maki's p.o.v

Nozomi and I were walking to school when umi ran up to us.

Umi: ummm nozomi, is Eli in a good mood this morning?

Nozomi: eli-chi is always in a good mood.

Umi: that's not what I mean, it's just honoka and kotori are going ask Eli a favour.

Nozomi: is this about the school idol club you want to form? If that's the case from what I heard this morning she will be a great mood since I have her same chocolate.

Me. Wait honoka ended up forming that idol school thing?

Umi: what do you know about it?

Me: nothing she just asked me to join it

Umi: really, wow anyway I need meet up with honoka and kotori.

While walking to my classroom I felt my arm get grabbed and dragged into a room. The room was full of posters and books.

Me: hey!

I turned around and saw nico holding my arm. We have been talking on through text since that night we made love but we never talked or hang. I could feel my face turn red at the thought.

Me: what do you want

Nico: nothing I was just seeing how you are?

Me: I'm fine, umm…. what about you?

We spent the morning talking about same random stuff that I don't even remember.

I work up around 3:30 with stomach cramps they weren't that bad but I couldn't sleep with them so I got up to get painkillers before going back to sleep. When I woke up 3 and half hours later I felt like shit, I slowly got out of bed ready to get ready for school. I arrived to school 15 minutes before class started, I placed my bag down before sitting down. I could feel cramps coming back and a little bit stronger. Of course I forgot to bring painkillers with me, so I went to nozomi to grab same of her.

When I return to classroom I got forced by umi and her friends to go to the roof with them. I was not in the mood for them to ask me to compose a song for their idol group thing. I would happily do it for umi but I was not in the mood to say yes. Dad would never let me join a school idol group or compose since he sees it as a waste of time and I should study for medical school.

After school ended I felt like playing the piano in hopes it would make me in a better mood. Of course after I finished playing honoka came in and annoys me again. Jeez why is she so obsessed with me, I can't even deal with her today and now she's making me do push ups.

She finally left handing me the lyrics that umi wrote I know that writing from anywhere. I started reading it, they weren't to bad. while reading them I could hear the music coming to me.

After half an hour I finished most of the music, I just need to polish it up. It was almost 6 and I needed to head home and study. On the way home I could hear talking or screaming coming from the shrine. It was umi, kotori and honoka doing something, the next moment nozomi was there squeezing my boobs. She's does this sometimes when I'm being stubborn in her opinion. This time it hurt more than usual, last time she did it was a month ago and it didn't hurt this much.

After she left I was still in pain in there, all I want to do is have a hot relaxing bath.

After my relaxing bath I went to the piano to finished the song. It didn't take very long to finish and record it.

The next day I went pass honoka's to drop of the CD in their mailbox before arriving at school. In the middle of class I started to feel sick, I fought through feeling until lunch time. After that morning I didn't feel like lunch and just wanted to lay down and sleep. I headed up stairs towards the student council room to see if they would let me have a nap in there, nozomi was the only one there.

Me: hey nozomi

Nozomi: maki, you don't look so good

Me: yeah, can I sleep in here

Nozomi; of course have you eaten

Me: no, I don't feel like eating

Nozomi: it's not healthy to skip meals

I ended up sleeping on nozomi lap. It didn't feel any better and I felt like was going throw up.

Nozomi: maki you should go home

Maki: no I need to go to class.

The next morning I woke up feeling even worst, I headed to the bathroom to try to throw up. After 10 minutes of throwing up I returned to bed and feel asleep. I remember waking up by the sound of knocking on the day, I slowly walked down stairs to find nico at the door standing there.

Me: Nico what are you doing here?

Nico: nozomi said you weren't feeling well yesterday. So I thought I should check on you.

Me: oh thanks. I feel better now.

Nico: that's good than. How about we go on a date?

Me: fine what ever. Just wait down here until I get dressed.

I headed up stairs to get changed in my new purple dress and black boots. When done the buttons I noticed the dress was a little bit tighter around my chest. Was my breast growing, I thought they would stop by now, weird.

Nico took me a nice little cafe for our date. She ordered us a shared mars bar milkshake and a cheesecake. The food was so good, after we finished I was craving a Tomato salad. We ended up going to a fancy restaurant just to eat tomato salad. Nico sat there watching me stuff my face with the salad. I felt bad for dragging her here.

Me: I'm….. so sorry for dragging you here. Please order something.

Nico looked at the menu and ended ordering chips.

After we finished eating, we went for a walk in the park. It was the most pointless walk but it was sweet. We walked passed the pond and the smell was really strong. I moved to the grass area and started vomiting behind the tree.

Nico: maki are you alright?

Me: no. It smells really bad here

Nico hold my hair back while I continued vomiting. I was throwing up so much that it burned my throat and I was crying. When I was done I cried into nicos arms. I never cried in public before but at this point I don't care. We decided to go back to my place so I can shower and relax in bed. Nico looked after me while I was at home. I feel asleep around 5pm and woke up at 5am to vomit. We does this keep happening to me. One minute I'm fine and next I'm sick. When I returned I saw nico fast asleep in my bed. I went downstairs to make same breakfast trying not to wake up nico. I returned 2 hours later after watching tv,Nico was starting to wake up.

Nico: morning. Are you feeling better

Me: for now yes but this morning i was throwing up

Nico: maybe I should google it

Me: ummm ok. Let me grab my computer

We searched up feeling sick on and off into google. It came up with 4 answers. Motion sickness, drugs, pregnancy and drinking. I looked at the computer shocked. I don't have any of this. When i was throwing up I was just walking or lying down so I can't have motion sickness, drugs and drinking I haven't done. With pregnancy the only person I ever had sex with was nico and we are both girls so there's no way I can get pregnant.

Nico: maki you could be pregnant

Me: there's no way I'm pregnant, the only person i has sex with is you

Nico: yeah. About that I have a weird medical condition that i have sperm inside of me instead of eggs. So I can make girls pregnant.

Me: what!

Nico: let's continue google. How about i search up pregnancy signs.

Me: fine whatever

We ended up taking this online pregnancy quiz, to find out if we should buy a test.

It started asking questions about my period and birth control, I clicked no for all of those things, how I'm i meant to know

The quiz

Do you feel sick

Yes

Is your breast tender

When nozomi squeezes them they hurt more than usual and they feel weird now. So yes

Are you having cramps

For the past couple day yes

Are you having any blood coming out

No I haven't had my period for 2 months

Are you tired more than usual

Yes.

Are you having cravings

I felt like tomato a lot lately (yes)

I'm I going to the toilet more

Mm: not really no

When the answer come back it said highly Likely. I felt tears came out of my eyes, I burried my head into my pillow. I reached out to my purse on the bed to give to nico.

Me: buy me three test but take money out first

Nico: ok

I ended up falling asleep in bed and woke up at 5:30 in the morning sick. God I hate this. After 45 minutes of vomiting i had a shower and returned to my room. I saw 2 boxes of tests and my card on top. I texted nico a thank you. I drank same water and watched tv to wait till I needed to go to the toilet. I was going take one now, drink more and do another. Around 7 I did the test and got changed while I waited for it tell me the answer. I was already to go so I looked down at the test it was ….


	3. episode 3

I walked past the shrine on the way to school and saw umi, kotori and honoka practicing. Crap honoka noticed me and made me listen to their song. They didn't sounded bad, I was not in the mood again for this school idol thing. After I finished listening to the school, umi pulled me Aside

Umi: maki what's wrong your acting different

Maki: I'm just a little sick but nothing to worry about.

I walked away and headed towards school to meet up with Nico, when I finally got there she was at the front waiting for me

Nico: did you do the test

I pulled her arm and headed towards the club room and lock the door

Me: I did and the first one said positive.

Nico's eyes grew big and was in a state of shock

Me: I'm going take another one now to double check I'm pregnant

Nico: let's go

We headed to the closest bathroom and did the test. When waiting for the test we sat on the floor and talked.

Nico: how are you going tell your parents

Me: they had me when they were 15 so they shouldn't get angry and beside I didn't know you could get pregnant from having sex with you.

Nico: true. If it's positive are you going keep it?

I stop to think and burst out crying

Me: only if you help me rise it and don't leave

Nico pulled my head up and kissed me

Nico: of course

The test came out positive.

Me: I'm going make an appointment to triple check it

Nico: good idea. Anyway how are you feeling?

Me: I feel the same but a little shock.

My cries have slowed down when I go into Nico's arms, we spent all morning in the bathroom waiting for the class bell to ring.

After school nico and I went over to mine to relax and watch tv. We were cuddling on the couch when nico started talking about idols.

Nico: did you know those three girls in 2nd year we doing a performance tomorrow after school?

Me: really, are you going to go?

Nico: of course not

Nico placed her head on my stomach

Me: you know it doesn't feel any different

Nico: yes it does. It harder

Nico put on a romance movie but i feel asleep 20 minutes into the movie.

Nico's p.o.v

I looked down to see maki fast asleep on the bed, she didn't look very comfortable so removed my head from her stomach. I reached over to my phone and lifted up maki's tshirt and took a photo of her stomach, i decided every week I would take a photo so they can see the growth. To be honest I was super happy that I'm going to be a mom. I love kids and it's a bit early in my life but I can't wait to do the baby preparation. The first thing they have to do is tell our parents and go to the doctors. Maki booked an appointment for tomorrow morning before school at a different hospital so her parents don't find out yet. We decided to tell our parents tomorrow night if the doctor confirms it. I could tell maki is so scared, she had been fighting back her tears all day and isn't her usual self.

I woke up by maki kissing my forehead

Me: you know you can kiss my lips to wake me up

Maki: what ever, just get ready

We had a shower together, got ready and left for the doctor. When we were waiting in the room, maki started getting really nervous and on the edge of crying.

Me: shh it's going to be fine

I hugged maki and rubbed her back. We sat there waiting for the test to came back, each minute maki got more and more stressed and freaked out. I was to busy trying to relax maki that I didn't even think about how I was feeling.

After 15 minutes the doctor came back into the room with papers

Doctor: miss Nishikino, I got your results back

My heart started to beat

Doctor: the results came back positive.

I quickly turned to maki who was still in a state of shock

Me: what do we do now?

Doctor we are going perform a sonogram to see if we can hear the baby. I will be back with the equipment.

Me: maki?

Maki started bursting out crying as soon as the doctor left, I tried to comfort her the best I can till the doctor came.

You could hear the light beat of a heart, tears rolled down my face when I heard my future kid heart beating. This is when I really realised I'm going to be a mom, I can't wait to spoil this kid and take them to places. If maki doesn't want it , I will happily take it and raise it as my own. I should probably get a job to afford the baby cost.

After the doctors we walked to school, we arrived a little late but not to bad. I just hope maki is holding up ok. At lunch I walked pass the idol poster, maybe I should check them at to see how good they are. I tried to find maki today at lunch but she wasn't in her classroom, Library or music room. I started to get worried about her, maybe she doesn't want to go through this and wants to get rid of it. When I think about i can't really see maki being a mom.

After the wannabe idols performance was over I saw maki next to nozomi talking, I didn't know they were friends. I walked up to them

Nozomi: hey nico-chi

Me: hey

Nozomi: what brings you here?

Me: i was just wondering if you knew each other

Nozomi: maki and I have known each other for a very long time

Me: cool. Well I'm going now

Nozomi: see you

I started walking home when i heard foot steps behind me. I turned around and saw maki ran after me. The whole time we didn't talk i could see maki was in no mood for anything. I dropped her at her house

Me: should we tell your parents?

Maki: their home now and seem like in a good mood.

Maki sat down her parents down on the couch got them water. I could see she was very nervous

Maki: have you ever heard of a condition where your a female and have the girl part but have the boys sperm inside of you?

Mr nishikino: I only heard 5 cases of that in the world

Maki: well make that 6. Nico here has it

Mrs nishikino: maki your not….?

Just than maki burst out crying and was saying how sorry she was. Her mom and I was trying to calm maki down but nothing was working. Maki's mother took her upstairs to her room.

Mr nishikino: are you going help raise this baby?

Me: of course

Mr nishikino: if I find out you don't I'm going hurt you

Me: I will never leave maki or the baby. I love them both.

Mr nishikino: I was maki's age when I had her and lucky for us my mother was very helpful and happy to help.

Me: that's great

Mr nishikino: I'm very thankful for her so I'm going down the same for you guys and my grandchild.

Nico: thank you so much. I promise to do my best to raise this child and give it the best life it can have

Mr nishikino: that's good to hear. I'm going to the shops to buy maki same vitamins for the baby and herself. You should came so you know what to


	4. episode 4

Maki's p.o.v

A week as past since nico and I told my parents and they have been making sure I'm keeping myself and the baby healthy. Nico was always watching over me at school to make sure nothing happens to me. Jeez it's not like I'm gonna die or anything. Now I have to go to the family hospital again for a check up. I got out of bed my breast were really sore right now I felt like a good breast rub to help ease the pain. Gosh I sound like nozmi. I got to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for school. When I got out of the shower and walked past the mirror. I stared down at my stomach, I can't see any difference, why does nico always say it looks different. I rubbed my hand the stomach it felt a bit harder than before.

I arrived to school early to find nico in the club room.

Me: hey nico

Nico: hey maki and baby

She got up and kissed me and lifted up my tshirt to kiss the baby.

She always does this when we are alone, she loves to talk and kiss the baby.

Nico: you know I'm going start calling this baby tomato since it always make you eat tomatoes

Me: ok….. hey nico can you do my favour

Nico: anything

My face started to get red when I ask nico to massage my breast to ease the pain.

Nico: of course. I will lock the door.

I started to unbutton my top and took out my breast. After 10 minutes of rubbing i felt much better and we headed to class.

After school we had our doctor appointment. We looked at the screen to see a little sack and a small thing inside it. Nico has tears coming out as she saw our jellybean baby. It was one of the most beautiful moment seeing your baby for the first time.

I returned home to find one of my classmates sitting there on the couch.

After an hour of conversation she left and I returned upstairs to do my homework. The next day I was I class listening to koizumi trying to speak in class. I guess I should help her. After class I found her sitting and decided to help her out.

So I ended up joining the idol group with koizumi and hoshizora. We got told to meet for practice tomorrow morning at for me I'm already up at 5 and Im praying my morning sickness doesn't kick in during training.

I text nico telling her I joined the idol group, she was not to happy about that. She kept telling me not to push myself in case you hurt the baby. I'm sure it's more singing than dancing anyway. Maybe I should tell umi so she doesn't push me to hard that it would effect the baby.

The next day I woke up with another lot of morning sickness, I'm so done with morning sickness. I got changed for our training session. I didn't expect to be running up and down stairs, this wouldn't be good for the baby. I made sure I didn't go quickly and took my time we finally calmed down with light dance moves. That afternoon we had more dance practice and we didn't have to wear tracksuits. I chose a black tshirt and red pants that are baggy so when the bump comes through they weren't be able to see it.


	5. epsiode 5

As I walked pas nico in the hallway to get ready for practice, she has been so worried about me over doing it and hurting the tomato baby. When I got change i looked down and I still don't see a difference. I'm surprise nozomi hasn't find out. I'm going to wait till I'm three month to tell her but knowing her she will find out sooner. I'm worried that the baby isn't growing since I haven't changed at all, only my boobs. The doctor aren't worried about it yet. When we headed up stairs for practice I started getting sick and I was happy when it started raining. When rin and honoka was playing in the rain the sickness got worse but I didn't need to vomit. I walked off to find nico so we can go home together and relax. I looked around for nico and couldn't find her anywhere, my sickness states the same but honoka decided that we should go out and eat at same burger place. So I decided to join them

Nozomi's p.o.v

Everyday I would excuse myself so I can see the girls practice. It gave me a warm feeling see that maki finally has friends to hang out with. Maki has always been good at dancing and puts effort in everything she does. I noticed she would be giving it all one minute and will sit down for a couple minutes. I returned to eli-chi in the student council room, she was busy doing her work.

Eli-chi: hey, what's up?

Me: have you noticed maki is acting different

El-chi: she hasn't visited us that much and more quiet

Me: something is different about her, I'm going ask umi if she knows anything.

I picked up my phone a rang umi

Umi: hello nozomi

Me: hey umi, where are you?

Umi: the group ar out eating burgers

Me: is maki there?

Umi: of course, shes near me

Me: have you notice anything different about her?

Umi: right that's what i was going talk to you about

Me:right

Umii: she hasn't been eating much lately and when I make her eat something she feels really sick. The only thing she can eat is tomato

Me: right. I will look into it, just keep an eye in her. Is she eating now

Umi: she has a drink so far

Me: make her eat

Umi: ok, I will keep you updated

I hanged up the phone

Eli: what did she say

Me: just about how she won't eat and will feel like throwing up when she does

Eli: it could be food poisoning

Me: it wouldn't last this long it's been 3 weeks now

Eli: ask her?

Me: no I rather find out my self it's more fun this way

Eli: ok don't get behind with your work

I kissed Eli's head

Me: of course I won't

She pulled my arm and dragged me onto her lap and started cuddling.

Eli-chi: your a good aunt

I just smiled at her comment, we continued doing our work before leaving for the day. I decided to drop at maki's place to check in her. I think this is the first time eli-chi has visited maki's place

Eli-chi: this place is big and nice

Me: I know

Eli and I sat on the couch waiting for maki to came home from the group activity. I made same tea for us to drinks and food. We waited 20 minutes before maki came home.

Maki: mom, I need anti-nausea medicine

She came in the living room, looking all sick and pale.

Me: maki what's wrong?

I got up and put my hands around her and guided her to sit down.

Me: where's the medicine?

Maki: I think mom keeps it on the bench.

Me: eli look after maki while I get the medicine and a glass of water

I got up and to get those things and when When came back I noticed maki or Eli wasn't there. I looked around the house to see where they went, I found them in the bathroom.

Maki was throwing up and Eli was holding her hair back. After 20 minutes we were in maki's room watching her sleep.

Eli-chi: I think maki got food poisoning

Me: no umi said she would throw up after eating for 3 weeks now

Eli-chi: do you think she has an eating disorder

Me: that would make sense but she did come home looking all sick

I got off the couch on maki's room to check her temperature, she felt normal. We heard foot steps running up the stairs and turned to see nico-chi standing under the door frame.

Nico-chi: what are you doing her?

Nozomi: I could ask you the same

Nico-chi: anyway, how's maki doing?

Eli-chi: she's not feeling well

Nico-chi (whispers to herself) morning sickness

Me: morning sickness huh

Nico-chi: forget I said anything

Me: nope, I care about maki, so tell me all you know

Nico- chi: why do you care so much about her

Me: answer my question and I will answer yours

Nico: I don't think I should be the one to tell you, that needs to came from maki.

Me: ok I will get it out of her. Any way I care about maki so much because I'm Aunty.

Nico-chi: maki never told me that

Me: we don't go around school telling people but we don't keep it a secret

Nico-chi: oh, now I kinda see it in the face.

Me: you should see my sister and maki, they have the same face like identical twins, the only difference is there eye and hair colour.

Nico-chi: that's cool. Anyway check on her desk inside an envelope and don't say anything to her about it

I walked over to the desk and picked up a white envelope and opened it, my heart stopped when i saw what's inside. It was ultrasound, there was a little blob inside which was a baby. I had a big smile I was so happy.

Eli-chi: what are you so happy about

She got up and looked over my shoulder and Nico joined her.

Nico-chi: it's so cute

Me: wait who's the father?

Nico-chi: me. How do you think I knew

Me: how is it possible?

Nico told us how it happened, after she was done we heard maki making sounds as she woke up. I quickly put back the envelope on her desk.

Maki: Nico what are you doing here?

Nico-chi: to see you of course

Nico-chi went into bed with maki and kissed her

Eli-chi: they will make good parents

Me: us to

Eli-chi: nozomi your not…

me: no relax , I'm hoping in the future we will be parents

Eli-chi: me to, we can practice on maki's baby

Me: yeah. I hope we can babysit a lot. Let's go

Maki's p.o.v

The next day the girls learnt nico had a research idol club so we couldn't make our own, and of course nico refused to let us join hers, she's so stubborn. After school nico and I went shopping, Nico wanted to look for baby stuff just so we can see our options. We went into baby r us, I felt out of place here. Seeing mothers with huge stomachs or with children. I looked down at mine still not seeing any change.

Nico: don't worry you will have a beautiful stomach like that soon

That's just when I remembered

Maki: what about the idol costumes

Nico: shit yes. I bet you can't hide anything in those costume

That's when I broke down crying

Me: I need to quit

Nico: I'm sure there's way we can work it out. Kotori makes the costume just when she gives it to you, give it to Eli-chi and nozomi and they fix it up to fit you.

That reminds me I need bigger bras my breast are growing. After I dragged Nico bra shopping we returned home and went fast asleep. The next morning when I was leaving for practice I noticed a baby basket on the kitchen bench, with my name on it. It was filled with chocolate, dummies and blankets. I open the card

Congratulations

From nozoeli

Crap they figured it out. I left for practiced. After school honoka got us to meet in the idol research club room and join the club. I was surprised when it worked and now nico is making us do her nico nico nii. I guess this is less harmful than dance practice. We did this for 1 hour before it was nico perfect. After practice I went to a cafe for drinks with umi. I wonder if umi knows, I thought. I should make it obvious so she figured it out and I don't have to tell her. I ordered tomatoes and ice cream and a large coke.

Umi: I don't think ice cream and tomato go together

Me: I know but I'm craving it

Umi: I think this is the first time I have seen you eat this much

Me: yeah I can handle tomatoes and ice cream just not big foods'

Umi: why's that?

Me:cause

Umi:ok

Umi's p.o.v

After afternoon tea with maki I stoped by nozomi apartment to tell her what I have noticed about maki. I arrived at the front door of the apartment, I could hear nozomi and Eli chatting inside. I knocked on the door. I sat down waiting for nozomi to make me tea.

Me: so I had afternoon tea with maki today

Nozomi: you did, how is she?

Me: mmm she seemed like in a good mood but was eating tomato and ice cream at the same time.

Eli looked over to nozomi and whispered craverings, I could hear that

Me: what about cravings?

Nozomi: think about it and all the things you noticed about maki. The vomiting, the tiredness and weird food choices I

stood there for a minute thinking, I think I know.

Me: ahhh I know, maki's pregnant

Eli: you got it right

Me: it make sense now. Gosh I have been pushing her hard in training. I feel so bad, that could affect her pregnancy.

Nozomi: you didn't know umi, now that you got to do go easier in her, we don't want to lose then baby.

Me: I will, I'm going do research on things she can't and can do and base the training around that.

Nozomi : that's a good idea

Mei: how far along is she?

Eli: 2 and bit months

Nozomi: do u know if she starting to show?

Nozomi : I haven't seen her stomach

Me: what is she going do when she has to wear the costumes. Kotori designs them skin right.

Nozomi : we will figure it out when the time comes. Anyway we are going out for dinner, do you want to join us?

Me: sure, we should invite maki so we can talk to her

Nozomi: I already did she's meeting us there

We got changed and left to meet maki at the restaurant, it was maki's favourite place to eat. I wonder if I should let her know. I looked over at eli and nozomi talking to maki. They look like the parents and maki is their daughter, it was so cute. During dinner I spent the whole night deciding to tell maki or to let her tell me, I noticed she barley touched anything and nozomi started forcing her to eat. When my chicken dish came out, maki ran off vomiting.i feel so bad for her she's been having bad sickness all the time. She returned 30 minutes later

Umi: I'm so sorry. I didn't know the smell of chicken made you sick

Maki: it's fine

Nozomi: the little one didn't like the smell of chicken

I quickly turned to maki who froze a bit

Eli: it's so stubborn

Maki just laughed it of

Maki:tell me about it

She rubbed her hand against her stomach. I guess she doesn't care that I know. I decided not to say anything .


	6. episode 6

Maki's p.o.v

The next day after class nozomi decided to film u's for something but I was not in the mood to be filmed. All I wanted to do was relax and catch up on my homework. I decided to go to the student council to do my work there and avoid the others. After about 1 and half hours of studying rin and and hanayo come in and dragged me down stairs to film something. The next day nozomi filmed our practice for the Pv thing , after practice nico and I decided to go to the spa to get a massage and our nails done. Nico has never been to a place like this and was loving it, it makes me so happy seeing her like this. After we were done I checked my phone and saw a message from kotori saying she wants me to try on the new costumes. This is moment I was not looking forward to. Nico and I walked up to kotori's apparent, kotori decided to give me a hot pink vest, white tshirt, and a black skirt. I was glad it wasn't tight fitting kotori took our measurements 2 weeks ago, I'm hoping I haven't grown that much. Everything was perfect until I got to buttoning up the vest, it didn't button up across the chest. My face turned red of embarrassment.

Me: umm kotori, it's a bit tight across the chest

Kotori: you must of grown since I did the measurements or I got it wrong. Don't worry it will be fix for the PV tomorrow

Me: thank you

The next day I tried on the costume and it fit perfectly.

The next day I was walking up to the student council room to meet up with nozomi. Until hanayo dragged us to the idol room for something. We learnt that they are holding a love live and after hanayo started freaking out I stoped listening and took a sit and watched the other disscus it. I'm glad Nico's not here or she would be freaking out as well.

Eli's p.o.v

I look over a piece of paper with the number of student interested, it still very low. I need to something to boast up the student count, I walked down to the chair women to see what the plan. I didn't even noticed nozomi following me until I got to the door.

Me: what are you doing

Nozomi's: it's my job to support you when ever I can

Me: you already do

I looked around to see if know one is look before kissing nozomi.

The meeting didn't go well and to make matters worst honoka and the group was here as well.

Maki's p.o.v

After we decided who's helping who with their work, I spent that after helping rin with her English. My English is good but I rather not help out. I wish i could help out with Nico instead but nozomi is helping her. Maybe I can join them later, after a long study session I decided to get same food to please this little tomato. I saw nico and nozomi at the burger shop studying.

Me: hey guys

Nico: hey maki how are you feeling.

Me: this little one is hungry

Nico: here take same my chips until your food comes.

I sat there helping nico with her math until my food came.

I took the food home with you and ate it while studying my own homework.

In the morning I had to help out in the hospital since it was really busy, I had to help out in the front desk checking people in. So I didn't arrive until middle of the day, so I had use the lunch period to catch up on the school work I missed. When the end of the day come I was so tired and couldn't be bothered to say anything else. I walked up to the class room and saw nico sitting there alone.

Me: hey

Nico: oh maki, you look tired. Did you sleep well last night

Me: kind off I was up some of the night sick

Nico: the sickness keeps getting worse huh?

Me: tell me about it, as long as it doesn't happen during the day

I sat next to nico and helped her with math until the others came.

After a week of stressful exams we finally got a our results, my scores were a little low due to tiredness and stress. Lucky my parents understand, Nico managed to pass her class. So that night we were going out for dinner to celebrate that we can enter love live.

I chose this really nice hamburger place since I was craving a hamburger, the only thing this little tomato will let me eat are tomatoes and hamburgers. Everything else makes me sick. It was nice relaxing night, Nico ended up sleeping over at mine.

At 2:30 I woke up all sick and cramping, I spent 30 minute throwing up. I hope I didn't wake up nico, the 5;30 vomit session woke her up.

Nico: maki are you alright

Me: no this stupid baby

I started crying to Nico's arms

Nico: we will get through this.


	7. episode 7

Eli's p.o.v

I look over a piece of paper with the number of student interested, it still very low. I need to something to boast up the student count, I walked down to the chair women to see what the plan. I didn't even noticed nozomi following me until I got to the door.

Me: what are you doing

Nozomi's: it's my job to support you when ever I can

Me: you already do

I looked around to see if know one is look before kissing nozomi.

The meeting didn't go well and to make matters worst honoka and the group was here as well.

Maki's p.o.v

After we decided who's helping who with their work, I spent that after helping rin with her English. My English is good but I rather not help out. I wish i could help out with Nico instead but nozomi is helping her. Maybe I can join them later, after a long study session I decided to get same food to please this little tomato. I saw nico and nozomi at the burger shop studying.

Me: hey guys

Nico: hey maki how are you feeling.

Me: this little one is hungry

Nico: here take same my chips until your food comes.

I sat there helping nico with her math until my food came.

I took the food home with you and ate it while studying my own homework.

In the morning I had to help out in the hospital since it was really busy, I had to help out in the front desk checking people in. So I didn't arrive until middle of the day, so I had use the lunch period to catch up on the school work I missed. When the end of the day come I was so tired and couldn't be bothered to say anything else. I walked up to the class room and saw nico sitting there alone.

Me: hey

Nico: oh maki, you look tired. Did you sleep well last night

Me: kind off I was up some of the night sick

Nico: the sickness keeps getting worse huh?

Me: tell me about it, as long as it doesn't happen during the day

I sat next to nico and helped her with math until the others came.

After a week of stressful exams we finally got a our results, my scores were a little low due to tiredness and stress. Lucky my parents understand, Nico managed to pass her class. So that night we were going out for dinner to celebrate that we can enter love live.

I chose this really nice hamburger place since I was craving a hamburger, the only thing this little tomato will let me eat are tomatoes and hamburgers. Everything else makes me sick. It was nice relaxing night, Nico ended up sleeping over at mine.

At 2:30 I woke up all sick and cramping, I spent 30 minute throwing up. I hope I didn't wake up nico, the 5;30 vomit session woke her up.

Nico: maki are you alright

Me: no this stupid baby

I started crying to Nico's arms

Nico: we will get through this.


	8. epsiode 8

For the next two days I would get sickness every 30 minutes so I couldn't go to school. I finally had enough and went to doctors to ask what I should do about this. She gave me same medicine to take during the day but I will still have sickness during the night. The next day I returned back to school really tired but I need catch up in my classes. When I arrived to u's training everyone come back to me and hugged me. Since I haven't seen nico in 2 days I decided to hang out with her after practice. We continued practice but I noticed umi was acting different. She made us do it no stop 15 times. When she finally let us have a break I fell asleep straight away.

Nico p.o.v

Umi: ok everyone back to practice

Everyone: ok

I looked over the otherside to see maki fast asleep on the ground. She looks so uncomfortable and it wouldn't be good for her body. I grabbed my spare towel and place it under her head, when I lifted up her head she grabbed my arm and pulled me down

Me: maki let go

Umi: what's going on

Me: maki is asleep

Umi: oh, let her sleep

Me: she would be so tired poor maki

Umi moved closer to me so no one can hear

Umi: is she sleeping well?

Me: no she's been up most of the night

Umi: morning sickness?

Me: yeah, it's gotten worse , where she will vomit every 30 minute if she doesn't take this medicine

Umi: poor maki. Let her sleep

We continued practice, after practice maki was still asleep. Everyone left while i stayed with maki, it started getting cold, I grabbed my blazer and put it on maki. Nozomi and Eli come through the doors

Nozomi: what are you still doing here

Me: this one

Eli: huh. You need to go home so we close up the school

Nozomi: is maki asleep

Me: yeah this is the first time she has slept this well in a long time

Nozozmi: don't worry i will take care of.

Nozomi some how picked up maki without waking her up

Me: how are you that strong

Nozomi: I have practiced a lot and I'm used to lifting her up. Eli grab maki's bag and meet me outside the school

Eli: sure

I helped nozomi bring maki down stairs and called the family car to pick us up. When we arrived home nozomi and I put maki to bed and watched tv down stairs.

Nozomi: how long far along is maki now?

Me: 13 and half weeks

Nozomi: so far it's been hell

Me: I know I feel so bad for her

Nozomi: do you have any ideas what gender it is?

Me: I want a little girl but I don't know

Nozomi: I can see you having a girl but I don't know about maki.

Me : it's hard to imagine maki as a Mum

Nozomi: I know it's early but have you thought of any names

Me: mmm I like names starting with a

Nozomi: nice

My phone started to ring.

We talked until I got a phone call from u's about Eli, hanged up the phone.

Me: the girls want eli to help them dance

Nozomi: I'm guessing that's umi doing

Me: yeah, will she do it

Nozomi: I will talk to her but I'm pretty sure she will do anything for umi

Me: are those two close

Nozomi: yep they known each other for

years

Me: cute

Nozomi: yeah it is, she treats umi like a sister.

Maki's POV

The next morning the girls went to ask Eli for help in the dance, while I study for school. They came back saying that Eli is going help us. Nico complained about her helping us all day. I keep saying she won't be that bad.

After that training with Eli she was hard on everyone but me, before she said she would go easier on me compare to the others. After practice nico and I had a doctors appointment. We saw our little baby is still very tiny for the age and the doctor is forcing me to eat more foods to put on weight. As much as I like to I can't keep any food down.

The next day nozomi made us get eli to join muse since she wants to join.

The next week we practiced hard to be ready for the open campus and by the end of the week everyone was tired and collapsed after the practiced. We all slept over at honoka's , in the morning I had sneak out of the room to throw up without being to loud. Of course nozomi noticed since she's a light sleeper

Me: nozomi what are you doing here?

Nozomi:I heard you leave and wanted to check if your alright and needed entertainment

Me: I'm fine, I'm used to it by now. The doctor wants me to put on a lot of weight but I can't

Nozomi: just eat more

Me: I throw up every time I eat and I can't be fat since I'm an idol now

Nozomi: no one will know that your pregnant I will make sure of it. We can always find a way to hide your stomach when we have to.

Me: Thxs


	9. episode 9

sorry for not posting for a while.

thank you for reading my story. This chapter is really short but it's a very important chapter. enjoy and sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.

The next day we were at the cafe with honoka serving us, all the food looks so good but I couldn't eat anything. We spend the next couple days learning kotoris song lucky there's barely any dancing so we didn't have to remember a lot. The song was simple so the music part wasn't to hard. The performance went really well, there were barely any problems until the end where I felt a huge pain in my stomach. After the song ended i went straight to the bathroom where the pain got worse. Nozomi come in after me and saw how much pain I was in and took me home. That night the pain got much worse and there's nothing I can do to make it better. Lucky for me nozomi and nico looked after me. Around 3:30 I woke up feeling wet all over my bed, I could see the outline of nozomi and nico sleeping on the floor.

I reached over for my phone so I could see why i was wet. I looked down and saw blood everywhere

Me: nozomi!

Nozomi: what's wrong

Me: there's blood everywhere

She got out of bed and turn on the light

Nico: why the light

Nozomi: maki is bleeding everywhere

She quickly jumped out of bed and saw the pool of blood all over the bed. Nozomi rushed down the hallway to get my parents and nico got a towel and put it under me. I was still bleeding so there was no point cleaning up hugged me until my parents came,

Mom: maki what's wrong?

Me: I'm in a lot of pain and now there's blood

Mom put her hands around me as I cried into her chest, after 30 minutes bleeding finally stopped and I had a shower while they changed the sheets. When I come back I saw nico, nozomi and mom crying.

Me: what's wrong?

Mum: I talked to dad and he said you had a miscarriage.

I started bursting out crying and went to floor, Nico moved over and started crying together while embracing each other. From that night I stayed in bed to upset to do anything, each day the muse members would text me asking when I will be coming back. Nico stayed in bed as well, we cried over the lost of our tomato. Nozomi, eli and umi would drop in to check on me and give me flowers and homework. I did my school work but still didn't attend school for about three weeks. Mum made me go school for at least two days, so I wouldn't fall to much behind. I would sit down and not saying a word, everyone was whispering how quiet I was being. I had no energy for doing practice but i attended u's practice by watching them singing and dancing . Those two days took a lot on me so I stayed home for another 2 days.


	10. episode 10

Sorry i havn't written that much or update lately. please excuses my grammar and spelling.

Nozomi stayed with me all weekend supporting me,occasionally eli would come with nozomi. They decided that I should leave the house and get fresh air, the decided to take me to the local ramen shop. When we arrived their i wasn't in the mood for eating but nozomi and eli forced me to eat something. The ramen was surprising delicious, i think that day i ate 3 bowels. After we ate we decided to do shopping, nozomi wanted buy eli some chocolate so we went to lots of chocolate shops. I loved the samples they gave up to us when we entered the shops. I think I brought lots chocolate.

that night I started to become really sick i would vomit ever 1 hour or so, i must of gotten food poisoning. I called nozomi

Me: hey nozomi

nozomi: what's up?

me: Are you feeling sick as well?

nozomi: no, are you sick?

me: yeah, been vomiting all night.

The next day i stayed home catching up on my sleep since i stayed up vomiting. I woke up around 2 in the afternoon i decided to watch some movies, i think i watched about 1 and half movie before i fall asleep on the couch. I woke up around 5 in the morning, i knew i was feeling tired and not in the mood to talk to anyone. Even through I didn't want to go to school I decided to show up to the practice. I just stayed away from anyone and barley spoke still shock and upset. I'm surprised nico was still her normal self after what just happened. I wasn't listening until I felt honoka grabbed on me and asked to use my beach house m. My parents wouldn't mind but I'm in no mood for a vacation. At least I would have the girls for same more support.

the next couple days the girls started planning the trip and all the actives we were planing to do, i really didn't care what we did.

After everything was planned we meet up at the train station, that morning I was extra cranky and didn't want to socialise with anyone not even nico. On the train I sat down by my self, i started playing on my phone before I took a nap and woke up feeling a little better. When we arrived at the house i gave everyone a tour, umi and nozomi put their stuff in their rooms. Surprising no one noticed all the family picture, Nico did notice all my baby photos. I look at nico i could see she was holding back her tears, i could feel my eyes starting to water. After everyone is all sorted out umi made us go outside for a meeting. the girls decided to go to the beach instead of training, my body has gone back to normal. I put on my striped purple bikini and sat down reading my books. The next thing I noticed was nico next to me.

Nico: hey maki

Me: hey

Nico: why aren't you playing with us

Me: not in the mood

Nico: still upset?

I started to feel the tears coming out, so I quickly ran to the house to my room. I stayed in there crying until kotori come in asking where the supermarket is. In the end nozomi and I went together, we talked about how I was feeling and how I should be part of the group more. Nico ended up cooking dinner, she was such an amazing cook. After that wonderful dinner we ended up having a hot spring bath together, it was so nice being in the hot water. I could feel my self get sleepy.

The next morning we had a long day doing training and improving our dancing , at the end of the day we had another hot spring bath. We lit some fireworks that rin and hanayo brought for us. I looked over to nico who had tears running down her cheeks.

Me; whats wrong?

Nico: I was looking forward doing fireworks as a family

Me: I know me to

Nico and I couldn't take it so we returned to the house and went to sleep. The next morning we left early, without anyone. The whole train trip we sat there crying, I think this is the first time nico has really cried about the lost.

Sorry this chapter isn't as good and short. thank you to the reviews i got on this book, please wait another 2 chapters for something unexpecting will be happening.


	11. episode 11

This chapter is based on episode 11 but instead of honoka getting sick, someone else will get sick. my grammar might be a bad on this one since i wrote it at 2 in the morning. enjoy.

The next day we returned back to school and saw a very excited honoka come in announcing that we are in 19th place. When nico heard that she started to tear up since she very happy there is a chance she can perform at love live.

Me: get your self together nico

Nico: but we can finally perform at love live

Me: yeah but we might loss that spot if we don't train hard.

That shut nico up. After school we learnt that a-rise was doing live performances. I'm kinda jealous that we don't get to do that but for now we have to focus on the school festival. With that said nico drew the white ball so now we can't perform on the stage. So Honoka decided we can perform on a stage on the roof instead, I don't care at least we have a place to perform. That afternoon kotori took our measurements for our costumes. I noticed kotori was acting strange and not herself. Before I left I gave honoka the new music I have been working on. The next day we decided to do s brand new song so the next couple days was full on training. I never worked this hard before and was so tired by the end of it . The afternoon before the concert nico, nozomi, eli and I decided to go to the spa. It was a nice way to relaxed before the show. The next morning kotori made us get here early to try on the costumes.

Nozomi p.o.v

After the spa trip Eli-chi and I returned to my place for dinner, i was worried about the performance. I know we performed before but that was an easy dance and more for fun. This is more serious, I could feel my body started to shake. I couldn't control it.

Eli-chi: nozomi are you alright?

I couldn't brethe or talk

Eli-chi: nozomi!

The only thing I could do is cry, I was still having a hard time breathing. I could feel arms wrapped around me guiding me to their shoulder. Eli-chi finally managed to calm me and I ended up sleeping on her after 2 hours of crying. The next morning I woke up with a massive headache, feeling cold and my body ache. I didn't want to tell Eli-chi since she will worry to much. Getting changed was making my head hurt I arrived at school , I was still very nervous and scared. I got this weird feeling like something bad is going to happen, when we arrived their my nervous started to quick in again.

Eli-chi: relax nozomi you would do fine

Me: I can't

Eli-chi started kissing me

Me: we are at school

Eli-chi: I'm keeping an eye out

Maki's p.o.v

When nico and I arrived at the school we saw nozomi and Eli making out and hugging.

Me: you know people can see you?

Eli: I know I'm watching out, plus nozomi is nervous

Me: why is nozomi nervous

Eli: she hasn't said much as in why

I walked around to see nozomi asleep on Eli's shoulder

Me: she fall asleep

Eli: good, she didn't sleep well last night. Tell kotori we will be there in half an hour.

Me:ok well let's go and get our costumes

When we received the costume turned out to be a crop top with a skirt. Gosh why is kotori trying to show off our stomachs

Me:lucky I'm not pregnant, there's no way you can hide a bump.

Nico: don't think like that.

The costumes fitted everyone perfectly so they only thing that was left was doing our make up and hair. I let nico do my hair and make up since she loves doing those type of things. We noticed it started raining, I looked at nozomi who was embraced in Eli's arm. Something is going on with her, they not usually this cuddling at school. I could see nozom face sweat and turn red she started asking for a jacket to wear since she cold. It's a nice weather there's no need to wear the jacket.

Honoka: is something wrong with nozomi and Eli

Umi: when you mention it they are more clingy to each other

I walked over to them

Maki: Eli said that nozomi is feeling nervous and didn't have a good night sleep

Nico: I see

Eli-chi p.o.v

I could feel nozomi body getting hotter as she embraced me, how can she be complaining about the weather being cold. In the end I gave her my jumper to

Keep warm. Just as we started to head on stage I double checked nozomi wasn't still nervous, there was no point since she's obviously a nervous wreck and shaking. We held each other hands as we walked on stage. We started our performance and towards the end I noticed nozomi was off beat and starting to act funny. I tried my best to keep an eye on her and dance. The thing I knew nozomi collapsed on the floor. My tears were running down my check as I made my way to nozomi.

Me: nozomi

Maki: nozomi wake up

Umi: nozomi are you ok.

She still didn't wake up , I wrapped my arms around her body to keep her warm. As maki ran to grab something to cover her up. She ended up using my blazer. Honoka and the others did their best to get rid of the audience, after about 5 minutes just finally left. We did different things to try to wake up nozomi. We needed to get her out of the rain. So I picked her up some how and place her in the club room . I placed her head on my lap and started brushing her hair back, while maki gets a ice pack for her fore house. After an hour of a long wait nozomi finally opened her eyes but was to weak to do anything. I carried her down stairs into the car and took her home.


End file.
